fareniafandomcom-20200214-history
Highborn Nobility Hierarchy
The hierarchy of highborn nobility in Farenia is made up of four different levels: Royalty, Ruling, Major Peers, and Minor Peers. The top level, Royalty, is made up of the individuals whose place is undisputable and everlasting. This is mainly limited to the remaining kings or queens of all the races that inhabit the continent. The Ruling Class are members of the other nobility levels that have been, under the Farenian Unified Kingdom, given semi-autonomous rule of their region or domain. Most are decreed by a member of Royalty and the titles remain within a family unless a new appointment is made. The Major and Minor Peer levels of highborn nobility refer to the lords and ladies who serve alliegance to members of Royalty and the Ruling levels. High Peer members tend to come from larger cities and have a notably greater amount of wealth and manpower to offer. Below the highborm nobility are the middle-class members: baronets, members of the Title Orders of Hewytt, and commissioned officers. While many hold land and a considerable larger amount of wealth than commoners, they aren't considered to have the same status or sway as highborns. Royalty Members *His Majesty Rolan Amesley, King of Farenia *Her Royal Highness Christina Amesley, Crown Princess *His Royal Highness Jayrith Gram, High Prince of the West and Governor of Hoderose *Her Grace Elana Greene, Duchess of Triant and Governor of Ryseno *The Almighty Gem-rael Barstone, Dwarven King of Titicus *Honorable Father Montongo, Roccan Patriarch of Roccan City *His Excellency Silvac Zuccus, the Pizca Emperor Ruling Members *The Most Honorable Oliver Brun, Lord of Havard and Governor of The Trizonale *The Most Honorable Alexander Corwin, Lord of Antige and Governor of Lilliland *The Most Honorable , Earl of Wessex and Chancellor of the Cities of the Sea *The Right Honorable Kathryn Verlay, Countess of Verlay Island *The Right Honorable , Viceroy of Asalt Major Peer Members *Lord Reynard Lyons, Earl of Nadorn *Lord Madelon DeLure, Earl of Braford *Lord Eustis Egerton, Earl of Alden *Earl of Omdal *Lord James Ellis, Earl of Kingsport *Countess of Glaston *Earl of Zelon *Lord Walter Beins, Earl of Penta Glade *Lord Eliot Dell, Earl of Randell *Lord Leon Noth, Earl of Three Springs *Lady Erin Winters, Countess of Fairfields *Earl of Kahl *Earl of Florspar *Earl of Coastfield *Lady Victoria Piat, Countess of Benar *Earl of Tambers *Lord Eric Ryles, Earl of South Ridge *Earl of Perlacus Minor Peer Members *Baron of Lenshire *Baron of Herst *Lady Walker, Baroness of Malden *Lord Eric Addison, Baron of Elestone *Lord Philip Howe, Baron of Waterbury *Baron of Clariven *Lord Richard Almari, Baron of Renceland *Baroness of Tyme Peak *Lord Adolfo Belvedere, Baron of the Northlands *Baron of Canton *Lord James Gould, Baron of Bardem *Baroness of Foxvale *Baron of Arco *Baron of Ravinshire *Baron of Garnet *Baroness of Marshfield *Lord Fahey, Baron of Tali *Baron of Tidings *Baroness of Gloctown *Baron of Ocean Port *Baron of Treall *Lord Versankir, Baron of Versankir